


into the flames we'll start again

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Jacob and Faith and how they deal with John's death.
Relationships: Faith Seed & John Seed, Faith Seed/John Seed, Jacob Seed/John Seed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	into the flames we'll start again

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a series of little one shots, where each one would be reactions to a character's death. Obviously this one is "if John dies first." But I probably won't get around to doing the other ones.

The air in the ranch is stale.

His footsteps are loud in the open, empty space. Try as he might he can't walk any lighter, no hunter quiet steps, just the heavy footfalls of someone who doesn't want to be here. He forces himself to stay.

Jacob walks through the living room, pausing to touch a coffee cup on the end table. It's cold, but he hadn't expected otherwise. He picks up the mug in his hands, holding it how he remembers John doing, favoring his left hand. He lifts the cup to his mouth, pressing his lips to where John's had been. It doesn't help. It's not the same.

He looks around the room, trying to find traces of him, his little brother. Proof he was breathing once, that he occupied this space. There is a letter on the couch. He knows who it's addressed to already, doesn't need to look. But he does anyway. John's neat, beautiful handwriting stares back at him.

' _Dearest brother Joseph,'_

"It's his fault you're dead." He says, the words bitter in his mouth. He doesn't care if it's blasphemy. All he wanted was to keep John safe. It was all he ever wanted.

He watched Joseph's little eulogy, heard the lies falling from his lips.

 _You didn't understand him at all,_ is what he wanted to say. _I did. You wanted him to be someone else._

If he hadn't listened to Joseph, if he had just killed the _Deputy_ when he had the chance...

"No," He says, to himself, to John. "It's mine."

It doesn't matter now. He knows what he needs to do. How this will end. He'll do his duty, put up a good fight, and then when it's over he'll see John again.

* * *

Faith screams when she hears the news.

One line, three little words over the radio. Jacob's voice a reflection of her own emotions.

She puts all of her rage, fear, and sorrow into it. It hurts, clawing it's way out of her throat. But she doesn't care. Wants it to, she deserves it. She failed.

_We were supposed to march together, John._

She lets her tears fall freely to the ground, her hands and knees in the dirt. Sharp rocks dig into her skin. The Angels shuffle uneasily by her side. Like nervous animals wanting to soothe her, one reaches to pet her hair, whining low in it's throat. One moves closer, singing the same verse over and over. She knows the song, of course. She sang it with John once. Her eyes close, recalls the image. Sunlight streaming through the windshield of the truck, John's hand in hers, the wind whipping their hair. Jacob at the wheel.

_And never look back._

She pushes them away.

The one who had been singing hits the ground with a soft, pained noise. She wonders if that's how John sounded, as his blood spilled out, staining the grass red. If he laughed through the fear, and the pain. She can almost picture it.

"Go." She orders, harsh. It's not really them she's angry with. She stares up at the statue in front of her. But they're here and John is not and that is enough of a reason to hate.


End file.
